Our Dreams, Their Nightmares
by Daisuk
Summary: Prisoners confined to the darkness. He knows somethings coming for them all. But who? Or maybe more, what?


Well, this was spawned from an AIM conversation with one of my online buddies. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did. Hoo-boy, do I ever. Ten would be the main character. Period. Oh, by the way, Ten is 'Roxas'. But I don't like the name Roxas. One of my BFF's told me Ten, and Ten it shall be. No Roxas. Just Ten. Forever.

-----------------------------------------------------

Our Dreams, Their Nightmares

He sat in the darkness, quietly biding his time. How long had he been here? Did it matter? Time meant nothing here. It just flew by, wasted with each passing breath, as he waited. He wasn't quite sure WHAT he was waiting for, but he knew it was coming, and he knew it wasn't going to be good.

Cloud had been ambushed. Someone... something... no, a group of things. People? Who knew. They had jumped him; taking him by surprise. He figured there had been some sort of smelling oil on the rag, as when it had been pressed to his face, he had been rendered unconscious. He woke up just outside this prison; and still dizzy and half asleep, he had been pushed in, unable to clearly see his attackers. He was guessing the same had happened to everyone.

He tried to look through the darkness, just able to make out those trapped with him by the small light coming through the door. He didn't mind being here with them; their prison was big enough, he supposed. Well, except for one.

"Dammit... I shouldn't have been caught off guard! Why couldn't they have taken Loz or Yazoo!" an angry Kadaj yelled from the opposite side of the prison, as he kicked the wall. Kadaj had been the second to be thrown in here; first to join Cloud. And after about a day or two with him, the blonde man had been about to murder him.

"Quiet Kadaj. We're all angry about being caught. But we can't do anything about it. You should know that of all people." Cloud could make out the figure of Vincent, who was leaning against another wall, arms crossed in front of him.

Vincent had been the third; he had been tossed in their jail just as Cloud was at his breaking point with Kadaj. He had had to talk Cloud into calming down. But the incessant chatter of 'mother' and self-pity from the silver haired man still got to the blonde occasionally.

"Yeah, I mean, you flew about five feet," piped in Reno sarcastically, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Kadaj let out a snort of annoyance. "How was I supposed to know they had tasers?"

It was true. As the disoriented Turk had been shoved in (the fourth to arrive), Kadaj had rushed the door in an attempt for freedom. And one of their kidnappers had hit him with a taser, sending him flying back into the room. Reno had laughed, while Cloud had heard a small shriek, and muffled apologies from the doorway, before the door itself had been closed and locked again; enclosing them in darkness once more. In fact, the only time they ever saw light was for a new joiner. Food was slipped through a one-way flap on the door.

Hearing a slight whimper, the blonde man switched his gaze to the last three, who were gathered in a corner. Riku had been next in line; the young, silver haired boy being slightly confused as to why he was here with a bunch of men; one of which looked like him. He kept calm though.

The whimper in question had come from the young brunette, Sora, who was sleeping curled up with his head on Riku's lap. Riku bent over, stroking the young boys hair and whispering soft words of reassurance.

Sora had come in dazed, confused, and scared, and had stuck to Riku from the first minute in. Cloud had sworn he had heard 'aww's' coming from their kidnappers outside as Sora had met up with his old friend. Riku hadn't minded; he acted like an older brother, keeping Sora from walking into walls in the darkness, and comforting him when he was frightened.

Cloud looked to the last boy, the newest arriver, who was sitting back against the wall beside Riku, hands behind his head and legs stretched out and crossed lazily in front of him. Ten had only arrived what Cloud would have guessed a day ago, and so far, he had taken his captivity calmly and quietly, as if he was used to playing prisoner. Of all the people here, Cloud found him the most intriguing; he barely said a word and kept to himself, sticking close to the other two teenage boys.

Suddenly, the doorknob rattled, and the guys turned attentively to the door; Riku quietly waking Sora from his sleep.

They watched with growing apprehension as they heard the lock click open. All was quiet as the seven men waited to see what would happen. Was it a new joiner? Were they being let free? Cloud doubted the last option. Chances were it was something worse...

The door flung open, and Cloud shielded his eyes from the sudden light. As his eyes focused, he was able to make out someone. A female? No, TWO females.

"WOMEN? We were taken hostage by TWO WOMEN?" Kadaj exclaimed, breaking out of the shock of finally seeing his captors clearly.

"Now, now, you should be nicer to us ..." said the first girl, a honey blonde, who was the taller of the two. "Oh who should he go to? He's fiesty... We should save him for Ann ..." the second giggled; another, brighter blonde girl. The first shrugged. "Well, I figured Ann had Riku... or was that Bert? I dunno. They share?" she suggested. Riku's face paled at the sound of his name, and Sora huddled closer to him, Ten watching the girls warily.

"Well, as long as I get Vincent, I'm happy," the second said slowly.

"Heh, yes, you can have Vincent, Mel. But I get Ten and Sora. They are kinda the same, right?" the first responded.

"Yeah, sure Chels. But remember, we gotta save some for Ann and Bert. They DID help us catch some of them." So that's why Cloud thought more than two people had ambushed them. All his kidnappers just weren't here right now... wait. Save some for others? What were they going to do?

"Well, there are another 4 of them. Reno, Kadaj, Riku and Cloud." As she said each of their names, Chelsea looked to each one, her gaze finally coming to rest on Cloud with a smirk. The spiky blonde felt a chill go down his back, and his face paled as he realized what was happening. Taking in his surroundings, he figured out where they finally were, and all the pieces clicked into place. They were in a huge walk-in closet. And were now at the mercy of the girls.

Suddenly, some shouts were heard from behind the two girls, and two more females popped up; Cloud supposed they were this 'Ann and Bert'. "Are we too late?" one asked curiously.

"No way, you're just in time," Mel said with a grin, and the seven men scurried to the other side of the closet, eyes wide with fear as the four females stepped in. There was no escape now. While the girls were living every girls dream, the men were about to experience every bishies nightmare.


End file.
